Ma révolution
by Florelia
Summary: Voici la vie d'Harry Potter à 22 ans, racontée par Harry Potter. Pas vrmt joli joli le bilan. Un soir d'ivresse, de la Poudre de Cheminette et un nom prononcé Draco Malfoy. Un grand nettoyage de printemps s'impose. Comme tjrs, entre sérieux et humour
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur **: Florelia et vi je remets ca ! Mes chers lecteurs de "Je te veux" ou "Opposés" ne vous fachez pas, je ne délaisse aucune des 2, j'avaos juste envie d'entamer autre chose.

**Titre **: Ma révolution (please ne faites aucun rapport entre ce titre et celui d'une certaine chanson interprété par une personne dont le nom ne sera pas prononcé ici.)

**Genre** : Un Harry/Draco, plus précisément fixé sur Harry puisqu'il y parle à la première personne. Probablement un slash à venir mais pas encore écrit. Comme toujours la fic est entourée d'humour, sans lequel je n'écrirais rien de bon je crois.

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JK Rowling sauf ce qui déborde autour. Vous verrez.

Résumé : Je ne suis pas douée mais on peut l'exposer ainsi : Harry a 22 ans et se rend compte que depuis la chute de Voldemort, il mène une vie bien artificielle où il se contente de faire le beau en première page des journaux. Mais une drôle d'idée va changer sa vision des choses, un souvenir, plus précisément, nommé Draco Malfoy.

**Spoilers **: Du tome 1 au tome 5, logique.

**Remarque** : L'inspiration m'est venue en regardant Figth Club (que je recommande à tout le monde. Merci à Sacha pour me l'avoir fait découvrir), certaines petites idées viennent de là, mais je vous les ferais remarquer au fur et à mesure.

* * *

**Courte intro je sais, mais je n'ai pas encore écrit beaucoup sur cette fic, mais je l'adore déjà lol. Pour une fois j'ai tout écrit à la main, surtt le soir ( c'est d'ailleurs bien chiant de tout retaper à l'ordi par après). Voyons ce que cela donne…**

Ma révolution

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai appelé _lui_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à lui pour me « consoler ». Mais, je sais aujourd'hui que je ne regrette rien.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, je me trouvais assis sur le tapis face à la cheminée, ma tête renversée sur ce qui servait d'appui pour fessier de mon super fauteuil à place unique édition limitée tout droit importé du Japon. Si je vous donne autant de détails, c'est pour vous apporter une idée assez précise de ma vie, de ma pathétique et luxueuse vie.

Ce soir-là, je m'étais saoulé comme jamais à coups de Whisky Pur Feu. Je noyais une fois de plus, une des mes multiples déceptions amoureuses dans la bras de Dame Ivresse.

Je crois que j'en étais arrivé à une sorte de ras le bol de ma vie, vie si envieuse à en croire la presse.

Pour beaucoup, j'avais une vie de rêve, j'étais à leurs yeux connu, riche, beau et jeune donc, heureux. Mais, je peux vous assurer que ce train de vie lasse très rapidement, les restaurants gratuits, les invitations aux soirées branchées, les femmes qui vous sautent au cou sans même vous connaître, ça vous ramène vite à une réalité factice, qui est la vôtre mais que vous détestez.

Revenons à ce fameux soir. Je venais de me séparer une fois encore de cette suceuse d'énergie de Cho Chang. Deux ans qu'on jouait à « Je t'aime, moi non plus » et il m'a fallu seulement une minute pour me rendre compte que je n'avais nullement besoin de ce poison féminin. Etait-ce la totale absence de logique, ou au contraire une logique plus présente que jamais qui m'a fait dire STOP ? Je ne sais pas. Mais une chose était sûr, marre des premières pages de la Gazette du Sorcier et des « Harry !!!! » hystériques.

Rien à secouer de passer pour un mégalo, j'ai tout envoyé valser et avec le peu de coordination qui me restait, j'ai jeté de la poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée imitation Renaissance et j'ai prononcé ces mots « Manoir Malfoy ».

Il fallait vraiment que je sois dans un sale état pour songer à la seule personne qui me replongeait dans un monde obscur et sanglant qui avait régné sur mon passé.

Pour plus de facilité, je vais vous raconter tout ça, comme si vous y étiez.

Une tête de femme surgit devant moi et me dit « Vous désirez Monsieur ? ».

-« Parler…au maître de maison » dis-je sur un ton très snob.

C'est bête, mais je me suis retrouvé dans l'incapacité d'articuler son nom. Draco Malfoy ou Celui-Dont-Je-N'-Osais-Plus-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

-« Qui dois-je annoncer Monsieur ? »

Ca y est, elle commence à me saouler avec ces questions et pourtant je suis déjà bien entamé. J'ai une soudaine envie de la voir s'enflammer pour de bon.

Mon dieu… l'alcool fait vraiment des ravages…

-« Dites-lui, de la part d'une vieille connaissance. »

Réponse sournoise, je sais. Mais, au bord du coma éthylique ou non, je ne vais pas me priver de l'effet de surprise. Un Malfoy étonné, voir hébété est un spectacle de toute beauté.

La gouvernante fronce les sourcils mais s'exécute tout de même. Je pense qu'elle m'a reconnu, mais qu'elle en a pas cru ses yeux. On devrait toujours se faire confiance…

J'entend enfin des pas s'approcher. Elle est parti le chercher en Sibérie ou quoi ?

Soudain, la tête toujours aussi blonde, si pas blanche de Malfoy apparaît dans l'encadrement de ma cheminée.

-« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demande-t-il négligemment de son intonation de Roi.

Là, je dois être resté un peu trop longtemps silencieux parce que sa tête vient littéralement de sortir des flammes, m'éjectant au passage.

-« La moindre des politesses serait au moins de me… »

Il vient de s'arrêter ou plutôt de s'étrangler au beau milieu de sa phrase. C'est de ce visage là dont je parlais, exactement de celui-là ! Mr Malfoy vient de me reconnaître.

J'ai quelques bouteilles dans le sang, mais j'arrive pleinement à savourer cet instant.

-« Potter… »

C'est tout ce qu'il arrive à articuler avec une haine dans le regard que je n'avais plus vu depuis longtemps. Moi, habitué à tous ces sourires étirés et à ses yeux admiratifs, me sens plus vivant que jamais par ce simple regard écœuré. C'est comme si je venais de me réveiller après un long et étouffant songe.

Le temps que je sorte de ma rêverie ou plutôt du choc de ma révélation, Malfoy a déjà disparu et se trouve remplacé par la femme que j'ai rêvé de voir immolé quelques minutes auparavant.

-« Je suis navrée Monsieur mais Mr Malfoy n'est pas dans la possibilité de s'entretenir avec vous » me dit-elle l'air sincèrement gêné.

Bien…elle met les formes pour dire que Malfoy ne veut plus jamais revoir ma face à lunettes dans sa belle cheminée.

-« Je dois…Vraiment je suis désolée… » bredouille-t-elle en faisant glisser une plaque de métal devant moi.

Les Moldus, lorsqu'ils ne veulent pas parler à quelqu'un, coupent leur téléphone, les sorciers, condamnent leur cheminée.

Et merde !

Totalement épuisé je jette mes lunettes je ne sais où. Je les retrouverais seulement le lendemain matin entre ma table basse en marbre gris et blanc et mon pouf en véritables faux poils de licorne.

* * *

**Alors ? Oui c'est court, vrmt court mais tout dépendra des réactions, de vos réactions.**

**J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience.**

**Florelia**


	2. Les lutins verts

**Bien le bonjour à tous !**

**Quel bonheur de vous avoir comme lecteurs ! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de personnes pour le premier chapitre, mdr quand j'y repense, je crois que pour « Je te veux », j'étais tellement enthousiaste que j'avais posé un second chapitre après 2 reviews.**

**Je vous remercie donc très chaleureusement de m'avoir laissé ma chance pour cette nouvelle et différente histoire. J'ai reconnu pas mal d'adeptes de « Je te veux », ça fait plaisir.**

**Le début était court, c'est certain mais c'était franchement ce qu'il fallait comme introduction. Les chapitres ne seront jamais très longs, parce que je fonctionne de façon très différente pour cette fic, il faudra donc s'habituer à ce nouveau rythme ;-)**

**Une question est souvent revenue, « comment vas-tu faire pour que Draco et Harry se revoient ? » c'est clair qu'avec des retrouvailles aussi catastrophiques on peut se poser la question mais la suite m'est venue très naturellement, cependant vous me direz si elle vous convient.**

**Merci beaucoup de rire à ce que j'écris, c'est le but premier, attacher le lecteur par de petites notes d'humour. Je suis comme ça dans la vie, à toujours lancer des pics et des réflexions délurées, alors c'est un véritable compliment que de voir que ça vous plait.**

**Un immense merci aux personnes suivantes pour avoir accompagné mes débuts dans « Ma révolution » :**

**Kaorulabelle** (tu as été la première à lire cette histoire, merci !), **Cyss** (ce n'est pas du tout une suite de « Je te veux », dieu merci mdr), **Meihra** (merci), **Pirate** (merci bcp ma chère Pirate, je t'adore vrmt, et ta review m'a bien fait rire), **Vivyane** ( ;-) ), **littlething **(tes commentaires m'ont vrmt bcp flattés merci), **Minerve** (kiss), **Lovely A** ( il n'est pas tjrs utile de bcp parler, ta review m'a fait plaisir), **BlackNemesis** ( ouaw, j'ai trouvé ta review très constructive, merci, vraiment), **Caroline Black** ( merci ma chère ! ton soutien m'est précieux), **mifibou** ( déjà curieuse a ce que je vois, tout sera dit en temps voulu ;-p), **Alysa 77** (merci d'être une fidèle lectrice), zeynel (sois patiente…), **morora** (sympa le pseudo lapinnou ;-p, je t'enverrai « je te veux » oki , j'espère bien te voir ici souvent ;-), bisous), **lunny** (un truc de fou ? mdr c'est le mot je crois, pour Cho ne t'inquiète pas, elle aura son compte), **elymilly** ( mdrr merci pour ta franchise), **nii-liste** ( ne te fais pas de soucis, l'histoire a un fil conducteur précis), **Vorna **( merci à toi, nouvelle fan ! mdr je n'aime pas ce terme mais ca fait franchement plaisir de savoir qu'on est apprécié, j'espere que tu aimeras encore autant), **Vif d'or** (Draco ? tombé ds les pommes ? Lis la suite mdr) , **Armony** (mille merci Armony, tu es super gentille), **lanalyy** ( hello miss ! ca fait plaisir de te voir ici, merci pour les compliments en tout cas, je te dis a très bientôt), **New-sha** (voici la suite, je te souhaite d'encore rire ;-p), **Céline 402** (mdr avec le brebis, je te remercie de ta présence, sur les 2 fronts mdr, bisou !), **Forminus,** (cher Costa qui n'a pas hésité à empoigné sa plume pour me rejoindre, mille merci à toi et hop au boulot ! bisous mon ami), **Oxaline** (tu n'en as pas fini avec la tête de Draco héhé), et enfin **elektra** (merci !).

**Voici donc la suite, bonne lecture à tous et bon courage pcq mon esprit tordu s'est encore laissé aller.**

* * *

Les lutins verts

C'est quand même fou le nombre d'objets inutiles qu'on accumule en une vie, enfin c'est vite dit, j'avais 22 ans à l'époque, vous savez cet âge charnière entre l'insouciance de l'adolescence et le début des véritables responsabilités d'adulte. Perso, j'avais encore du boulot de ce côté-là, j'avais passé le début de ma vie dans l'angoisse de mon futur, notamment à prier chaque soir pour qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à mes proches, parce qu'un mec complexé n'avait pas réussi à me tuer au berceau.

Ca ne faisait donc que 5 ans que je vivais vraiment pour moi. J'avais goûté à tous les plaisir, et simultanément, qu'offrait la liberté, et même jusqu'à l'excès. (Non je donnerai pas de détails ! Bande de petits coquins va !)

Je n'avais _rien_ à proprement parlé, alors, qu'avais-je à perdre ? Strictement rien, tout à gagner. Bon, c'est vrai j'en ai même négligé mes amis, eux aussi ont pourtant risqué leur vie pour moi, mais peut-être me rappelaient-ils trop une vie que je voulais à tout prix oublier ?

« Alors pourquoi sortir avec Cho Chang bon dieu » ! me direz vous. Je viens de vous l'expliquer, maintenant tout va bien, mon cerveau est de retour.

Je suis donc réveillé avec la plus grosse gueule de bois du siècle, naturellement accompagné d'un mal de crâne à faire pleurer un Détraqueur.

Promis, c'est pas exagéré.

D'un coup de baguette, je met mon petit déjeuner en route et avale un remède « lendemain de beuverie », déniché dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse, ce n'est pas très légal mais ce que c'est efficace. C'est quand même le pied d'être sorcier.

-« POTTER ! » hurle-t-on tout à coup de mon salon.

Agression auditive matinale égale mauvaise humeur pour la journée.

Je ne me demande même pas qui est chez moi et j'avance furax, prêt à étrangler le fou.

Bien entendu il n'y a personne.

-« La cheminée crétin ! »

Ô douce voix mélodieuse…

-« Hein ? » dis-je avec beaucoup d'esprit.

Je m'abaisse et vois Draco Malfoy, sa tête plus précisément, flottant dans les flammes.

Tiens…ça me rappelle quelque chose.

-« Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»

Je suis totalement abasourdi.

-« C'est plutôt moi qui devrais demander ce qu'il t'a pris hier soir ! » peste-t-il.

Flash ! Ah ouais, hier soir…

-« Rien, une erreur d'adresse… »

-« C'est ça, tu en connais beaucoup des Malfoy ? Ou tu as peut-être mal prononcer _Azkaban _» siffle-t-il, assez rancunier.

Bon, j'ai envoyé son père en prison, c'est vrai…mais Lucius a tenté de me tuer presque autant de fois que Voldemort et les Dursley réunis ! Taré…

-« Je m'étais trompé je t'ai dit. Tu peux disposer et rebloquer ta cheminée. Potter promet de ne plus t'harceler »

Là, j'ai du dire un truc qu'il ne fallait pas…Le mec disparaît, revient, prononce mon adresse et se retrouve dans mon salon avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire « ouf ».

J'aurais pu faire face à la surprise, si seulement je n'étais pas en caleçon, avec les cheveux en pétard. Ca va, je vous entend déjà à propos de ma tignasse. Figurez-vous que j'ai laissé un peu poussé mes cheveux et qu'ils…

Bon, je m'éloigne…

Malfoy me mitraille du regard avant de le laisser traîner sur mon salon.

-« Et bien Potter, tu ne t'ais pas embêter. Visiblement ça rapporte de se pavaner en première page de _Sorcière Hebdo_ ». Il a dit tout ça d'un ton sec et je crois percevoir une once de jalousie.

Vous avez remarqué la ressemblance avec Snape ? Ca fait froid dans le dos…

-« Peut-être un peu trop blanc » marmonne-t-il en fixant mon tapis.

Je le savais bien que je n'aurais jamais du écouter cette décoratrice spécialisée en Feng Shui ! « Le blanc Mr Potter, le blanc sera très bon pour la salle de séjour. L'Energie…blablabla »

Tu parles ! Je suis eu bord de la cécité chaque matin.

Soudain, le grand blond semble se souvenir du pourquoi de sa présence. Ses yeux se glacent davantage et se braquent sur ma personne. Un sourire narquois se peint sur son visage pincé.

-« Quoi ? » j'aboie sincèrement agacé.

-« C'est l'autre chinoise qui choisit tes sous-vêtements ? »

Je vire au rouge et resserre bien inutilement les bras autour de moi.

Il fallait que je mette spécialement _ce_ caleçon aujourd'hui, celui avec les lutins verts qui trinquent autour d'une chope de bière.

-« Non, un cadeau »

J'ai le ton grinçant et cette petite pointe de hargne qui renaît dans le creux de mon ventre.

-« Je n'étais pas sensé savoir que Draco Malfoy débarquerait chez moi de bon matin » je lance tout fier.

-« Il est 13h »

Cassé. Re honte pour moi.

-« Ne fais pas le malin » lui dis-je.

-« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? »s'énerve-t-il « Qui est le petit malin qui après 5 ans de silence fait apparaître sa grosse tête dans ma cheminée ? »

Et un point de plus pour le prétentieux. Ce qu'il m'agace !

En plus, je n'ai strictement rien à répondre. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il m'a pris hier.

-« J'avais bu » je confesse avec une tête de six pieds de long.

Il hausse les sourcils.

C'est sa façon de montrer qu'il est étonné, parce que, rien d'autre ne bouge chez lui.

-« Parce qu'en plus, Harry Potter boit »

Je sens comme un affreux plaisir sadique dans son intonation.

-« On dirait que ça te réjouit. Ta vie est-elle devenue si monotone Malfoy ? »

Mince, il montre les crocs, je l'ai fâché là.

-« Désolé de ne pas avoir ta vie si parfaite. J'ai une mère totalement dépressive au premier étage et un père en prison à perpétuité, alors, oui c'est vrai que mon existence manque un peu de piquant. »

Il vient de me clouer le bec.

Génial, je culpabilise maintenant ! J'ai gâché la vie de Malfoy…

Je l'observe, à la fois intrigué et attristé. Il respire rapidement comme s'il tentait de se dominer…mais pas assez visiblement, puisque je viens de recevoir en pleine poire un crochet du gauche.

Après, c'est le néant jusqu'à ce que j'entende ;

-« Potter ? Potter ? Non mais tu parles d'un super héros ! Mais réveille-toi ! »

Un seau d'eau vient d'atterrire sur mon visage.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » je balbutie, un peu paumé il faut dire.

Je grogne et garde un œil douloureux fermé. Je met quelques secondes à me remettre de la surprise de voir Malfoy perché au-dessus de moi.

Il se relève et va s'asseoir dans mon fauteuil japonais.

Je me met donc debout, _sans aide, _la moitié du corps trempé et uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon imprimé lutins verts.

-« T'as ruiné mon tapis » je lui reproche.

Non mais c'est vrai regardez moi ce travail !

Malfoy qui avait la tête entre les mains, la relève et pose un regard indéchiffrable sur moi. J'en ai la chair de poule.

Il sort sa baguette, fait un mouvement compliqué en vague et jette un sortilège à mon tapis qui se retrouve sec en un instant.

Je suis désormais l'unique chose mouillé de cette pièce.

-« Je…je vais me changer…enfin m'habiller » je marmonne.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire en vérité. Je devrais lui en vouloir à mort de m'avoir frapper, mais en réalité, je ne lui en veux pas du tout. Je dirais même que je lui en suis presque reconnaissant.

Fou vous dites ? …Possible.

Je reviens assez rapidement, vêtu et plus ou moins coiffé. J'ai les cheveux plus longs qu'avant, la longueur qu'il faut pour que ce fichu épis ait enfin daigné se penché en arrière. Ma mèche me tombe devant les yeux de façon peu stylisée il faut dire, mais pour une fois, je m'en fiche.

Malfoy me regarde comme rassuré par l'image qu'il a vu dans les journaux.

-« Tu comptes sortir avec cet œil là ? »

Je touche mon œil droit. Ca fait vachement mal !

-« Pourquoi ? Tu m'invites à sortir ? » je lui demande en souriant, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère et de peut-être l'embarrasser au passage.

-« La ferme »

Je ricane comme une hyène.

Agacé, il propose néanmoins ses services pour œil amoché.

-« Non merci, pas de magie cette fois-ci. Ca ne me fera pas de mal de me sentir en vie. » je dis je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Ma réponse semble l'intriguer mais le satisfaire tout de même.

-« J'en avais besoin » lâche-t-il tout à coup.

J'ai évidemment compris de quoi il voulait parler, mais mon vieux côté Gryffondor agaçant ressort.

-« De quoi tu parles ? » je demande innocemment. A l'évidence par assez puisqu'il plisse les yeux.

-« De t'en mettre une » s'exclame-t-il avec beaucoup de franchise, vous l'admettrez.

Je rigole sans pouvoir me retenir. Il paraît surpris mais finit par sourire, d'un sourire que je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

Merlin, ce qu'il a l'air triste…

Super ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez avec mes problèmes existentiels !

Je vois du coin de l'œil, le pas amoché, que Malfoy prend une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette.

-« Ou tu vas ? »

Il se retourne en levant un sourcil. Décidément…

-« A ton avis ? »

Je me sentais stupidement redevable de Malfoy. De quoi au juste ? J'en sais trop rien.

Ca devait être un mélange de compassion et de culpabilité.

Il était encore si jeune et paraissait aussi dur qu'un centenaire. J'étais devenu libre comme l'air et lui s'était retrouvé enchaîné.

La roue tourne paraît-il, mais je n'aimais pas du tout cette tournure.

Je sais très bien que j'avais mille raisons de me réjouir de son malheur, que, peut-être méritait-il ce qui lui arrivait, mais quelque chose me disait que Malfoy avait toujours été une victime déguisée en bourreau.

* * *

**Il faudra être patients pour la suite, car très bientôt je partirai en stage et les fics devront attendre, cependant, n'allez jamais penser que j'abandonne cette histoire, elle est trop bizarre pour que je la lâche mdr.**

**Gros bisous à vous !**

**Florelia**


	3. Cup of tea

**Bonjour !**

**Et oui, Florelia se remet à poster des suites. On y croyait plus pas vrai ?**

**Cette fic, je l'adore vraiment, elle est assez étrange à écrire, mais se mettre dans la tête d'un Harry adulte est vraiment intéressant, même si c'est pas la joie pour lui.**

**Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier tous pour vos reviews, je n'aurais pas cru avoir autant de lecteurs pour cette fic, alors un immense merci à tous.**

**Je sais que pour le chapitre 2 vous aviez tous imaginé des retrouvailles différentes, moins brutales en tout cas, mais je pense vraiment qu'il y avait besoin d'un électrochoc pour que ces deux là renouent des liens. Des années sont passées sans qu'ils ne se rencontrent une seule fois. Un bon coup de poing me semblait la meilleure solution mdr.**

**Une personne m'a demandé si Harry n'était pas un peu débile dans la fic, hahaha, non je sais qu'il a des réactions et des répliques pas toujours très futées mais c'est sa façon d'affronter toute cette réalité qui le dégoûte. Harry est loin d'être un abruti et il le prouvera dans le futur.**

**Je suis aussi vraiment touchée que vous trouviez ce que j'écris comique, j'essaye du mieux que je peux d'alléger la situation par des répliques marrantes, en fait, c'est juste une façon de se défendre le sarcasme et l'ironie et Harry en a vachement besoin. D'autant plus que j'adore rire, les métaphores et les bons jeux de mots, alors j'espère ne pas vous décevoir dans ce chapitre.**

**Donc, comme vous avez pu le constater, cette fic ne tombe pas dans les oubliettes obscures et humides de fanfiction. Je sais que je ne suis pas FlashGordon mais y'a de la bonne volonté mdr.**

Je souhaite donc bonnes lectures aux personnes suivantes et aux futurs lecteurs qui sait :

**Meihra, Nyonoshii, Minerve, Kaorulabelle, Vorna, youpala, Pirate, pimous, lemoncurd, Cyss, Alysa77, Shinobu-Su. Rosenoire, BlackNemesis, lanalyy, vert emeraude, lunny, Vyviane, Vif d'Or, myhahou, Oxaline, Audinette, Armony, Enyia, Siuki, Forminus (hum je n'ai pas vu ma suite…), gwen, shetane, Laetitia, Edith, Goldhedwige, Griselle, bé moi, Ellyana, Suppylulu, ykyrya, et Lou de mila.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cup of tea

-« Tu viens boire un verre ? » je propose sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Sous le choc, il en lâche sa poignée de poudre sur mon tapis immaculé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

Je fais mine que ça ne me dérange pas du tout et qu'aucune envie de nettoyer cette tâche comme un forcené ne m'est venu à l'esprit.

Je ne suis pas souvent chez moi mais je déteste la saleté.

-« Potter ? Tu te sens bien ? J'ai du frapper un peu trop fort » lance Malfoy assez déconcerté.

Il fixe à nouveau mon œil d'un air dégoûté.

Il est vrai que Monsieur ne supporte pas l'imperfection. Mais voyant que je suis sérieux…

-« Où ? » lâche-t-il.

Je réfléchis vite. C'est vrai que je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là.

-« Un salon de thé, celui de Pré-Au-Lard est charmant »

Je propose ça sans réfléchir, je n'y suis plus retourné depuis ma cinquième année à Poudlard, Cho m'en avait dégoûté. Mais je ne sais plus trop pourquoi.

Mon choix semble lui paraître raisonnable.

-« Bien, mais je ne traîne pas » répond-t-il tout coincé qu'il est dans ses beaux vêtements de marque.

J'attrape ma cape en ne pouvant réprimer un sourire, il était resté le Malfoy que j'avais laissé à la fin de Poudlard, en un peu plus sombre peut-être.

Je jette un regard peiné sur la tâche sombre qui souille mon si beau tapis et empoigne de la Poudre de Cheminette.

-« Tu me suis ? » je demande par pur principe et il me regarde comme si j'étais un sous-évolué.

Mouais…la journée promettait d'être laborieuse.

-« Gare de Pré-Au-Lard » je lance et hop ! Nous voilà en quelques secondes dans la gare toujours très animée du village.

C'est pratique cette cheminée dans le hall. Il leur en a fallu du temps pour y penser.

Bref, il fait un temps radieux. Je tourne la tête vers mon invité. Je suis totalement ébloui par les rayons qui se reflètent sur ses cheveux clairs, trop clairs. Et il viendra encore me parler de mon intérieur trop blanc !

Malfoy paraît très pâle, il n'a pas du voir la lumière du jour de depuis un baille.

Il avance d'un pas léger et quasi silencieux. Je vous jure qu'on dirait un spectre.

-« Nom d'un chien ! » je m'écrie soudainement avec grâce, en louchant sur la longueur de ses cheveux.

-« Qu'est-ce que t'as Potter ? » aboie-t-il.

Il fronce les sourcils. Il va finir bloqué un de ces jours, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Je me reprends et tente d'avoir l'air moins ahurit.

-« Je n'ai jamais vu de cheveux aussi longs chez un garçon» je lui explique.

Il touche ses cheveux machinalement et roule les yeux comme si je venais de lâcher la plus grosse énormité qu'il ait jamais entendue.

-« Ca n'a rien de rare » se contente-t-il de me répondre l'air hautain.

Je réfléchis intensément à une personne qui aurait une chevelure d'une telle longueur.

-« Ah oui ! Il y a Dumbledore »

Il stoppe net, en retroussant le nez comme sa mère.

« Si tu tiens vraiment à me comparer, fais de meilleurs choix » me dit-il sèchement.

Je prends mon air offusqué.

-« C'est un immense honneur d'être comparé à Albus Dumbledore » je réplique sur un ton très solennel, un peu à la Hagrid. Paix à son âme…

Draco émet un léger ricanement.

-« C'est cela, et il paraît que se faire arracher un bras ça ne fait pas mal » me répond-il les yeux mauvais.

Je ne vois absolument pas le rapport personnellement, mais enfin, j'aurais du me douter que parler de Dumbledore ne le réjouirait pas.

Il accélère le pas. Je me retrouve derrière lui, d'où je peux contempler ses cheveux. Ils lui arrivent presque aux fesses et sont enroulé par un bandeau de cuir, un peu à la manière des Samouraïs. Je trouve ça vachement sexe.

Malfoy ne m'adresse plus la parole jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans la rue du salon de thé.

Il a superbement ignoré toutes les personnes qui me montraient du doigt et les regards curieux qui le fixaient autant lui que moi. Quel Lord ce type.

Le joli titillement de la cloche d'entrée retentit et nous nous installons plus ou moins loin de l'entrée, à une table assez reculée des autres, enfin autant reculé qu'il est possible dans ce trou de nez.

Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas moi qui aie choisi la place.

Ah, nous voilà donc chez Madame Pieddodu et là je prends conscience de la raison pour laquelle je n'avais plus jamais mis un pied ici. Je passe une main sur mon visage. Je suis consterné.

_Comment ?_ Comment avais-je pu oublié que tout ici était décoré de petits nœuds roses, de tableaux romantiques et autres symboles cul-cul la praline ?

-« En effet, tout ce rose me donne mal au cœur » dit Malfoy en me surprenant.

Il lit dans les pensées ou quoi ?

Je suis vraiment le roi pour me mettre la honte…

Nous commandons deux thés de Chine, ce qui comble le silence 35 bonnes secondes.

-« Tu as une profession ou… ? » me demande-t-il en faisant un geste nonchalant de la main, comme pour dire « ou tu glandes ? »

Faisons comme si je n'étais pas vexé…

-« Non, pas vraiment, je n'ai pas de travail à proprement parlé. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'aimerais faire de toute façon » je réponds d'un ton las.

Et c'était vrai, quand tout a été fini, je me suis retrouvé totalement paumé.

-« Et qu'est devenu le cri de guerre des Gryffondor ? « Je veux devenir Auror » » demanda-t-il avec une voix ridicule mais marrante.

Je le regarde, amusé, avec un de ces sourires en coin triste dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser.

-« Ah _ça…_C'est bien loin désormais. On voit bien que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait. Une fois Voldemort exterminé, je n'aurais plus pu faire ce boulot. Je suis écoeuré à vie de tout ce mal, de tous ces mauvais sorts…de tous ces fous… »

Ca me fait vraiment bizarre d'avoir dit tout ça à voix haute, c'est la première fois que j'en parle, et de le confier à Malfoy à quelque chose de surréaliste.

Je note néanmoins qu'un léger tressaillement des lèvres l'a traversé quand j'ai prononcé le nom de Voldemort. Il y a du progrès. La plupart des gens deviennent encore tout blanc quand une personne _ose _articuler le nom fatal.

Ils n'ont qu'à l'appeler Tom, comme ça ils n'oublieront jamais que c'était aussi un humain et je trouve que c'est important. Le monde sorcier n'est pas à l'abri d'un nouveau Lord, ça, j'en suis persuadé. Mais bon, point de paranoïa.

Draco hoche la tête mais ne dit rien, je crois qu'il comprend.

-« Et toi ? » je l'interroge à mon tour.

-« Oh, je continue à gérer la fortune familiale, enfin, si famille il y a toujours… »

C'est à mon tour de faire un signe de tête.

Tout le génie de Lucius a été d'accumuler des milliers de Gallions dans la légalité la plus totale, par l'intermédiaire d'hôpitaux et d'œuvres de charité. Aucune de ses magouilles n'étaient directement associée à son nom. Donc, après son emprisonnement sa fortune est restée intacte, le tout revenant à Draco. Mais très franchement, à quoi ça peut bien servir de déborder de fric quand on a plus personne avec qui le partager ? Je le plains plus qu'autre chose…

-« Ce qu'il fait étouffant ici ! La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui choisis l'endroit. » grogne-t-il.

Deux choses viennent de me couper le souffle, la première, c'est que Malfoy ne s'est jamais plaint de souffrir de la chaleur, ce qui, avec Ron, nous avait souvent amené à la conclusion qu'il était mort de l'intérieur, et la seconde, c'est qu'il envisageait que l'on se revoit, ce qui étrangement me fait très plaisir.

Draco relève ses manches au moment ou la serveuse repasse.

-« Vous désirez autre… » elle stoppe net, les yeux rivés sur le bras de Malfoy.

Il croise mon regard une fraction de seconde.

-« Un problème ? » lâche-t-il d'un ton féroce à la demoiselle qui détale aussi vite en marmonnant des excuses.

Il est méchant hein ?

-« Non mais vraiment… »

Je reste aussi sans voix devant cet imposant tatouage, devant l'ancienne Marque des Ténèbres.

C'était quand même vachement ingénieux comme système. L'équivalent du bip, mais version magie noire.

-« Ca te fait encore mal parfois ? » je demande, curieux.

Je sais que ma question est bête, parce que si ma cicatrice n'est plus jamais douloureuse, la Marque des Ténèbres, ne peut plus l'être non plus.

-« Non, plus du tout, l'_Autre_ mort, ça reste un joli tatouage » dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

L'_Autre_ ? Bon, chacun son truc après tout…

En fait, c'est vrai qu'une fois l'image de Voldemort enlevée, c'est plutôt beau comme symbole.

Sans demander la permission, j'avance ma main vers son bras, et du bout du doigt je dessine le contour de la Marque.

Je sens le regard halluciné de Malfoy sur moi, mais je continue, comme hypnotisé par le tatouage noir.

Je constate avec délectation que ses poils clairs se redressent.

Ouh là là, je vais mal moi…c'est sûrement de m'être replongé dans ses _merveilleux_ souvenirs.

Il finit par retirer son bras et le recouvre précipitamment. Il paraît embarrassé.

Tu m'étonnes…je viens de lui jouer une scène limite érotique en plein salon de thé. Mon pauvre Harry, tu aurais du continuer cette thérapie chez le Psychomage.

-« Donc…tu n'envisages pas de travailler un jour ? »

Ouf, il change de sujet.

-« Hum... si si, je ferai une formation un jour, c'est certain, mais là, tant que le simple fait d'avoir un éclair sur le front me fait gagner de l'argent j'avoue que je n'envisage pas une carrière. »

Un sourire comme de connivence étire ses lèvres.

-« Ho ho, qui aurait cru que tu deviendrais un parasite » dit-il d'une voix grave et moqueuse.

Je me sens insulté !

-« Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! » je me défends, comme obligé de me justifier. « Je fais des tas de séances photos, des interviews, je participe à l'écriture de livres et j'ai une association aussi. Ca prend du temps ! Et puis merde, j'ai beaucoup donné à cette société, elle peut bien me rendre la pareille ! » je m'emporte tout à coup sans même l'avoir senti venir.

Je n'en reviens pas que ces mots soient sortis de ma bouche. Quel opportuniste je suis devenu !

Je dois remédier à ça et vite. J'avale une longue gorgée de thé, histoire de me donner contenance et de remettre mes idées en place.

Malfoy plisse les yeux, je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce sujet me touche autant, et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Dévions la conversation…

-« Tu es avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? » je finis par demander. Il faut dire que Malfoy a toujours été très discret sur le sujet, ça doit être sur le seul d'ailleurs.

Il a un sourire sans joie. J'ai hâte d'entendre la réponse.

-« Pas vraiment, disons que depuis quelques temps, j'applique la technique de la petite amie à usage unique. » m'explique-t-il.

-« Petite amie à usage unique ? »

C'est quoi ce truc ?

-« Oui, je prends ce que j'ai à prendre, la demoiselle est contente et fin de la scène, on passe à autre chose. »

Il dit ça d'un ton distant et assez froid. Je le sens blessé ou quelque chose comme ça.

Cependant, je trouve ce procédé assez intéressant, j'aurais du l'utiliser en y repensant, ça m'aurait évité des prises de tête aussi inutiles que fréquentes.

-« J'ai toujours été persuadé que tu finirais avec Pansy Parkinson » je lui avoue.

Ces deux là étaient toujours fourrés ensemble d'une manière écoeurante.

-« Ah oui, Pansy…et bien je suis resté pas mal de temps avec elle après Poudlard, mais il fallait bien que ça finisse un jour ou l'autre. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

Allez savoir la raison, mais sa vie amoureuse ma passionne. J'ai l'impression de rattraper 10 ans d'indifférence.

-« Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne m'a pas gâtée, bien au contraire, elle était géniale dans bien des domaines, bien que physiquement, elle n'était pas trop mon type. Mais, même pour un mec comme moi, au bout d'un moment, quand il n'y a pas de sentiments, tu sens que tu tournes en rond. » Il lève pour la première fois les yeux vers moi depuis qu'il a commencé à parler de Pansy. Son regard est…comment dire ? Hanté ? Oui, hanté, ça doit être le bon mot. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien voulu dire par « même pour un mec comme moi ».

Il fait glisser sa petite cuillère entre ses doigts et puis ajoute.

-« De toute façon, ça l'arrangeait bien la Pansy. »

-« Pourquoi ? » je demande de nouveau.

J'ai un vocabulaire assez limité non ? Je trouve à la fois étonnant et vraiment sympa que Malfoy ne rechigne pas à ma raconter sa vie.

Il inspire profondément.

-« Après l'emprisonnement de mon père et les soupçons qui pesaient sur Mr Parkinson, le père avait plutôt intérêt à filtrer ses fréquentations. Donc, comme il avait une conduite à se racheter, le fait que sa fille fréquente l'unique héritier d'une des familles les plus pointées du doigt d'Angleterre, ça n'arrangeait pas trop ses affaires. Donc à notre rupture tout le monde a été content. Pansy doit bientôt se marier je crois. » m'expose-t-il sans réserve.

J'apprécie vraiment sa franchise.

Mouais, ça fait un peu trop de chose que j'apprécie chez Malfoy en peu de temps. Il faut que je fasse gaffe moi.

-« Quelle histoire » je souffle, encore sous le coup du récit. L'après Voldemort n'a pas du être facile pour lui non plus.

Draco me jette un regard amusé par-dessus sa tasse. Je sens le mauvais coup venir.

-« Toujours avec ta chinoise ? »

Bingo !

J'ai un petit rire nerveux. Elle me fait vraiment un effet malsain cette femme.

-« Plus depuis hier soir »

-« Jusqu'au prochain épisode » me complète-t-il.

Je manque de m'étrangler. Comment sait-il que je passe mon temps à rompre avec Cho ?

-« _Sorcière Hebdo_ » répondit-il en écho à mes pensées.

-« Tu lis ça ? » je lui demande incrédule.

-« Ma gouvernante » précise-t-il « Elle est complètement accro à ce torchon. Il y en a des piles un peu partout dans la maison, je n'ai donc pas pu éviter ton sourire commercial en première page, vu que tu la squattes quasi chaque semaine. »

Ouh petite attaque personnelle bien glissée…

Il a son sale petit sourire en coin de démon. Je retrouve mes 15 ans, je me sens prêt pour la riposte.

-« Sache que je ne vends pas mon image à n'importe qui, ils se contentent d'utiliser des photos prisent à d'autre occasions » je réponds très coincé.

J'aime bien parfois jouer les culs-serrés.

-« C'est cela oui… »

Parfait, c'est à moi maintenant.

« Rien ne t'obligeais à ouvrir ce « torchon » comme tu dis si bien et encore moins à lire les articles parlant de moi » je dis sur un ton mielleux et je le sais, terriblement agaçant.

Mafloy change soudain de couleur. Potter 1-Malfoy 0.

Ah ouais, là, je revis ! Cependant monsieur reprend rapidement de sa contenance.

-« Donc c'est finit avec Chang ? Tu n'as eu personne d'autre dans ta vie ? »

Je réfléchis rapidement.

-« Je n'ai jamais fait d'infidélités à Cho, même quand on se séparait. Elle m'épuisait tellement que j'en étais dégouté du sexe soit disant faible »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de rester aussi longtemps avec elle ?

Oh regardez-moi ça ! Il est mignon quand il sourit, même son regard semble un peu s'apaiser. Pas si mal que ça le Malfoy en fait.

-« D'autres conquêtes que je connais ? » poursuit-il.

-« Hum…attends...je suis resté quelques mois avec Parvati Patil »

-« Les jumelles Patil ? Un duo de feu celles-là… » lance-t-il l'air rêveur.

J'ouvre de grands yeux étonnés qui me donnent toujours cet air ahurit.

« J'ai eu l'occasion de les rencontrer une fois ou deux. »

D'accord…insinuation grosse comme le Ministère, mais dite avec classe, je note.

-« Pas faux » je note tout de même « Mais beaucoup trop vénale à mon gout. Parvati est une véritable pie. D'ailleurs, pour être tranquille je lui offrais une belle bague ou un joli collier plein de pierres et la panthère devenait tout de suite beaucoup plus docile. Les femmes j'te jure… »

-« Je ne te le fais pas dire »

Devant notre mutuel air consterné, nous nous mettons à rire sans pouvoir nous arrêter. Toute la salle se retourne sur nous.

Pas de chance, on vient de faire capoter deux tentatives de flirt. C'est vraiment un endroit malfréquenté.

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux tellement je rigole et Malfoy a sûrement pour la première fois couleur humaine. C'est sa façon de rougir j'imagine.

-« L'addition » je m'écrie en contenant péniblement mon fou rire débile.

La serveuse arrive et nous annonce le total.

Tout deux sortons nos bourses. Attention ! Pas de mal entendus.

-« Je paye » me dit-il.

-« Non, c'est moi » j'insiste à mon tour.

Il me fusille du regard.

-« Tu rêves, personne ne dira jamais que Harry Potter a payé un verre à Draco Malfoy »

Non mais c'est quoi cette fierté mal placée ? Attends un peu.

-« Oh tu préfères sans doute, qu'on dise que Draco Malfoy a offert un thé à Harry Potter dans un salon tout rose. »

Two Points. Je suis trop fort. Dans une atmosphère de défi, nous jetons une poignée de pièces et nous levons en même temps.

Ce jour-là, Madama Pieddodu à reçu 5 Gallions, 10 Mornilles et 3 Noises pour deux thés. Rentables non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me sens comme ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Rire, m'avait comme libéré d'un poids qui me pesait depuis un siècle.

Malfoy m'a aussi donné cette impression, quoi que, avec lui, on est jamais sûr de rien. Seule la Légillimencie pourrait véritablement aider à savoir ce que ce mec à dans la tête.

Le grand blond sort une splendide montre à gousset.

-« Je suis en retard » lâche-t-il assez sèchement.

-« Pour ? »

-« Ma mère »

Son regard croise à peine le mien une fraction de seconde et dans un « POP », il disparait.

Je me retrouve comme un crétin au milieu de Pré-au-Lard. Je n'ai plus qu'à faire pareille. Je transplane donc, seul, jusqu'à mon appartement chéri.

* * *

**Et voilà, un autre chapitre qui se termine. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre vos reviews pour connaître vos avis et impressions.**

**Dans la suite que sa passera-t-il? et bien...toujours un petit rangement dans la vie de Harry, une personne fera une brève apparition et p-e même Draco :-)**

**A la prochaine!**

**Florelia**


End file.
